helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~
|Last = The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04 Fall 2004 Tour |Next = Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~ Fall 2005 Tour}}Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2005春～第六感 ヒット満開!～) was Morning Musume's 2005 Spring concert tour. The concert DVD was filmed on May 7, 2005 at Nippon Budokan, It was the graduation concert for 4th generation member Ishikawa Rika. 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu was introduced in this concert. The DVD ranked at #1 and sold 45,189 copies total. A Blu-ray version was released of this concert on October 9, 2013. Tracklist #OPENING #THE Manpower!!! #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Dokusenyoku #MC Morning Musume Audition 2005 winner annoucement: Kusumi Koharu #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Koe #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. #LOVE Machine #Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan - Ogawa Makoto, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina #MC #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - V-u-den #Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Country Musume #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #MC #GET UP! Rapper (GET UP! ラッパー) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Furusato (ふるさと) - Takahashi Ai #Morning Coffee (2002 Version) (モーニングコーヒー (2002 Version)) - Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, Kamei Eri, Fujimoto Miki #MC #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (恋愛レボリューション21) - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (直感 ~時として恋は~) #Medley (メドレー) #*Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ! We're ALIVE) #*DANCE suru no da! (DANCEするのだ!) - Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #*Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ) - Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #*Haru no Uta (春の歌) - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai #*"...Suki da yo!" (「、、、好きだよ!」) - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai #*Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ! We're ALIVE) #Sukiyaki (すき焼き) #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Go Girl ~恋のヴィクトリー~) #MC #I WISH ENCORE #MC #Osaka Koi no Uta (大阪 恋の歌) #MC #Hajimete no Happy Birthday (初めてのハッピーバスディ!) - Ishikawa Rika #MC #The☆Peace! (ザ☆ピ~ス!) Extras: *Furusato (ふるさと) - Niigaki Risa *SHALL WE LOVE? - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Morning Musume **4th gen: Ishikawa Rika (Graduation Concert), Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina ;Guests *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Morning Musume Audition 2005 winner **Kusumi Koharu Gallery 58768.jpg|Yaguchi Mari 68005.jpg|Ishikawa Rika G8633174.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi 58980.jpg|Takahashi Ai 37.jpg|Konno Asami G8621755.jpg|Ogawa Makoto 31864.jpg|Niigaki Risa Of 2005 ...-010.jpg|Fujimoto Miki 441436660.jpg|Kamei Eri 49568.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Momusutour05spring079yb.jpg|Tanaka Reina External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:2005 DVDs Category:2005 Concerts Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 DVDs Category:Daily Number 1 DVDs Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays